


Take Two Aspirin, and Call Me in the Morning

by sablier_bloque



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is just trying to forget his fight with Dean and the beat of the Siren’s song that’s still pumping in his veins; also known as gratuitous phone sex. Post 4.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Two Aspirin, and Call Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for the wonderful autumn_lilacs, which I sincerely hope she enjoys. The last scene of this fic is quoted directly from “Sex and Violence.” Thank you so much to mrstotten for the amazing beta.

“Bobby wants to buy us a beer. You wanna go?”

Sam doesn’t answer Dean at first. He’s busy bandaging up the stitches on Dean’s back from where Bobby stabbed him to get the blood of the siren’s victim.

“Earth to Sam.”

“Not thirsty,” Sam finally answers, putting the last strip of medical tape on Dean’s back. Normally when they finish each other’s stitches or bandaging, there’s a pat on the arm or the back – a signal that things are finished and a small sign of comfort and hope that whoever’s hurt will heal soon.

Sam doesn’t even feel like laying a finger on Dean right now. He steps away from his brother and throws their first aid kit into his duffle bag.

“I’ll just tell him we’re not up for it tonight,” Dean says, voice flat and distant.

“You can go. You haven’t seen Bobby in a while.” _Just go_ , Sam thinks, pleading with his brother silently. Maybe some space will help them out; calm things down. They’re both trying to appear collected on the surface, but they know each other too fucking well to actually believe it.

“You haven’t either,” Dean replies, the implication that Sam obviously doesn’t give a fuck about Dean or Bobby is heavy in his voice.

“Not thirsty,” Sam says again, and lies down on his bed, crossing his ankles and closing his eyes.

“Whatever, man.”

Sam hears the keys scraping across the table as Dean picks them up and walks out the door without saying goodbye. Sam sighs, reaching to turn off the light on the nightstand.

It’s almost one am, so unless Bobby and Dean decide to go park somewhere and talk, they’ll be back in around an hour. Sam’s hoping to be asleep by then. His mind is all over the place though. This fucking case… that siren.

Not to mention his evening with one Dr. Cara Roberts that is so out of Sam’s normal realm of dealing with the opposite sex that he’s not quite sure what to think of it.

There was a nameless perfection to their moment in the office that his boneless body was happy to remember before his fight with Dean. Sam didn’t know where she was from, where she went to med school, or what her favorite band is. She didn’t know his real name, his real profession, or the fact that he’s got a vendetta on the most dangerous demon besides Lucifer himself.

Their rendezvous was all _wham, bam, thank you, ma’am_ , and though it was hot as hell, it’s not exactly Sam’s style.

Sam’s never been the one night stand kind of guy. Even with Madison, he was hoping to come back and see her sometime, and he really and truly cared for her. His first time with Ruby was drunken and rough, and though he might not have planned for a second time with her, it has definitely happened. Cara, though, Cara was all physical passion, lust that was almost blinding when she leaned in and whispered in his ear. She was tempting him from the start too, with that crisp, green blouse unbuttoned below her lacy, brown bra.

His cock is hardening against his jeans from just thinking about her – the eager way she sucked his dick, how she slid his length between her tits, smearing his pre-come on her nipples and telling him, not _asking_ him, to lick it off.

 _God_ , he’d do about anything to fuck her again. He thinks maybe this doesn’t have to be a one-time deal. Next time they’re in Iowa he could stop by and at least say hi, or he could call her first; she picked up his phone from the desk when they finished and stored her number in it in case Sam had “any questions about _oxytocins_.”

Sam stands up and takes off his shirt and jeans, and he grabs his phone before lying on the bed again. Sam doesn’t have a lot of contacts – Dean, Bobby, Ruby’s number without her name attached – so it only takes a second to find Cara’s name.

He wants to call her _now_ , but doesn’t that break every rule of number exchanges? When they were growing up, Dean said you had to wait at least 24 hours to call a girl no matter how desperate you are. But Sam decides that fucking a girl in her office the second day you know her might break the rules too.

He _should_ call her; he should. He deserves a break from Dean, a break from how his brain could think of nothing but _Nick, Nick, Nick_ until Bobby broke him and Dean from the spell.

He hits send, cursing himself after he does so because it’s _late_ and she’s probably sleeping and she probably has to work in the morning.

“ _Hello?_ ” She sounds tired and Sam squeezes his eyes shut at his stupidity for calling her so late.

“Hey, Cara. It’s Sam… Sam Stiles. You asleep?”

“ _Mmm, no_ ,” she answers, but her voice is slow and thick with grogginess. She was definitely asleep.

“I’m sorry. I’ll call back some other time.”

“ _No, Sam. It’s okay. Do you need some more help on the case?_ ”

He hears rustling and he assumes she’s sitting up in bed and reaching to turn on a light.

“Nah. We got a good lead actually,” he says, not wanting to say the case is solved, because Sam just doesn’t think that’d be a realistic ending to the story. “I was just… I’ve been thinking about you.”

She laughs softly. “ _Isn’t that my line, Sam?_ ”

It is. She just said that same thing to him a few hours ago.

“It worked last time, didn’t it?”

“ _You tell me_ ,” Cara replies.

“Well,” Sam licks his lips. “Just thinking about it has got me hard again.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” she asks breathlessly, as if she realizes exactly where this conversation is headed. “ _I’ve been thinking about it too._ ”

“Tell me,” Sam says, cradling his phone with his shoulder to shuck off his boxers. He loosely wraps his fingers around the base of his cock in anticipation of her response.

“ _I was thinking about you pushing me up against the window after I had sucked you off; how you couldn’t even wait to get my damn panties off so you just hooked them to the side and slid right in_.” She ends with a breathy moan.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers. “You touching yourself?”

“ _Do you want me to?_ ”

Those five words go straight to Sam’s dick, and he can’t help the small groan that escapes his lips. Cara was aggressive tonight, telling Sam what to do, fighting for the dominance that Sam usually claims in sex. So the fact that she is letting Sam take control of this is hot as hell.

“Yes,” he answers, and he hears her gasp. “Wait, Cara, don’t touch your cunt yet.” He moves his fist on his cock from base to head and back again. “Touch your tits. I’d love to feel them again and suck on your nipples.”

“ _So good_ ,” she says. “ _Was so good when you did that. Your hands are so big and your tongue,_ Jesus _, you could have put that tongue to work elsewhere._ ”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam tightens the grip on his cock and groans. “I could come to your office again and lean you over the desk, hike up your skirt and pull down your underwear. Then I’d get on my knees behind you and spread your legs so that I could run my tongue over your cunt, flicking it over your clit.

“Go ahead,” he continues. “Slip two finger inside yourself.”

She gasps and he pictures her hand between her legs as she lies naked on the bed; pictures him bending her over in his office.

“ _Can I touch my clit?_ ” she asks.

“Yeah.” Sam fucking loves that she asks him. He can picture the way her back arches off of the bed now as her thumb swipes over her swollen clit; can imagine how she would move against him as he ate her out against her desk, the sweet-sour taste of her. “Bet you’re so wet for me.”

Her moans are throatier now, and his jerks on his cock are getting faster, the path now slick with pre-come. Sweat is forming on his brow, and his heart is pounding in his chest.

“ _Sam_ ,” Cara groans, and Sam bites his lip as he waits for her to continue. “ _Want your cock, baby. Felt so fucking good when your dick was between my breasts, when you were inside me. Want you to fuck me._ ”

“Fuck, Cara,” he says as his eyes squeeze shut at the thought. “I would. I’d get you off with my mouth first though, and when you were still shaking and loose, I’d slide right in behind you.” He strokes his dick faster as her moans pick up in rhythm. “Your cunt would feel so good around my cock, baby. Just like tonight. So tight and hot and wet. _Fuck_.”

He remembers when they fucked against the office window, the way her tits bounced as he slammed into her, her nipples brushing his chest as she cried out.

“ _So close, Sam_ ,” she whispers hoarsely.

He groans. “That’s it, Cara. Come for me, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard, want to feel your pussy clench around my dick when you come.”

She moans, long and low, and it almost sends Sam right over the fucking edge with her. Her gasps soften, and he closes his eyes to remember tonight, to think about what they could be doing in her office again.

“ _Want to suck you off again, Sam_ ,” she says, her voice low and fucked out and so fucking hot. “ _Love your cock; loved blowing you. You can fuck my mouth this time though, yeah? You can grab my hair and hold me still as you fuck my lips._ ”

Sam is close, his body rushing toward that finish, and his hips are moving to thrust his cock into his fist.

 _Want you to come in my mouth this time_ ,” she continues. “ _Want to taste you, gonna swallow every drop. Come on, Sam_.”

The picture of her wet lips around his cock, wanting to taste all of him sends him over the edge, and he cries out as pleasure shoots through his groin. Hot strips of come fall on his fingers and his stomach as he slowly jerks his dick. He remembers how it felt to come inside of her, her legs around his waist as he lost himself in the feel of her.

His breaths are harsh and his heart is pounding, but his body is loose and is melting pleasantly against the mattress.

“ _I’m glad I didn’t send your call to voicemail_ ,” Cara says, smile evident in her voice.

“You thought about it?”

“ _Well, it was one in the morning, Agent Stiles_.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to late night phone calls, Doctor Roberts?” Sam asks.

“ _You got me there_. Touché.”

“Listen, Cara,” Sam starts. He didn’t call her for phone sex, he _didn’t_. He had a legitimate reason for this phone call. “I can’t tomorrow because my partner and I will be heading out to follow our next lead, but I’d like to call again sometime. Or if we’re in Iowa again—“

“ _Ah, Don’t worry about it, Sam. I’m a big girl. My heart won’t break if I never see you again_.”

“It’s not like that—“

“ _Sam, really. We were just having some fun, right? Remember earlier? No regrets?_ ”

“Yeah,” he replies, not sure what else to say.

“ _I might call you up sometime though. In case I ever need a little… pick me up_.”

///

“You gonna say goodbye to Cara?” Dean asks him the next day as they lean against the Impala.

He’d like to see her again, maybe take her to lunch before he and Dean hit the road. She obviously doesn’t want that though, and Sam’s okay with that. No strings attached is the way to do it when he’s got Lilith on his plate and Ruby’s blood in his veins.

“Nah,” Sam replies. “Not interested.”

“Really? Why not?”

He shrugs. “What’s the point?”

“Well, look at you,” Dean says, disbelief heavy in his voice. “Love ‘em and leave ‘em.”


End file.
